Call of Duty: Origins
CONSTRUCTION,WILL RETURN SOONCall of Duty: Origins follows the story of four men in their efforts to defeat evil prior and during the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Single Player Campaign- In this game you play as a young Captain Price who serves his years from Pvt. to Lt. and even up to his meeting with Soap. Along with Price, you'll play as Marine Corps Private Griggs, returning from Modern Warfare. The two other characters are Canadian Special Forces(CSF) Leonard "Leo" Paerser and CIA Operative Sgt. Percy Finland. Characters- John Price-Main Protagonist in the 22nd SAS Regiment with Captain Macmillian(Playable) MacMillan-Leader of 22nd SAS Regiment Private Torso-22nd SAS Regiment Leo Paerser(Fire)-Secondary Protagonist, Canadian Special Forces(Playable) Wayne Griggs-Secondary Protagonist, Marines(Playable) Percy Findland- Secondary Protagonist,CIA(Playable) Imran Zakhaev- Leader of Ultranationalist Dmitri Polesky- Zakhaev's mentor Jonah Zeller- Leader of CSF and underling of Zakhaev Achmed Kymundi- OpFor leader Khaled Al-Asad- Student of Kymundi Lt.Johnson- Leader of Griggs's regiment Raccoon- Soilder in CSF Beta- Captain of 31st CSF Regiment Rooster- Youngest in CSF 31st Martinez- Sgt. in Findland's squad Boulevard- Agent in Findland's squad Kamarov- Loyalist leader. Factions- CIA- Findland, Boulevard and Martinez SAS- Price, MacMillan and Torso CFS- Paesar, Zeller, Raccoon, Beta and Rooster Marine Corps- Griggs, Johnson Navy SEALS- Miscallaneous OpFor-Kymundi, Al-Asad Ultranationalist- Dmitri Polesky, Zeller and Zakhaev Loyalist- Kamarov Missions- Frying Pan-Training using Price Higher Stakes- Wayne Griggs first appearance Spartan- Wayne Griggs and the Marines track an informant with info on Kymundi Hoplite- Marines recover informant Viktor Le Teazu For Our Children- Price and SAS infiltrate Russian border At All Tops- Running away from Russian choppers Freezer- Paesar first appearance, evacuating Calgary Secret Base First Floor- Paesar is captured and taken to the "First Floor", a hide out for Pollesky Niner-Niner- Price, Macmillian and Torso escape Russia after seeing Pollesky is not there. Home Turf- Back on UK soil, Russia launches an attack on London. Alpha don't Board- Griggs goes into Afghanistan searching for Al-Asad and Kymundi Safehouse-Griggs and Marines reach so-called "Safehouse, which allegedly holds Kymundi Hidden- Kymundi tricks Marines, ambushes them. Marines escape, last mission with Griggs. Lost- Paesar and team escape "First Floor" Stranded- Zeller shoots the team, Paesar and Raccoon survive. Knowledge- CIA Agent Finland saves Canadian Forces remnants, tells them of Zeller's deception. Intelligence Restricted- Pollesky, Zakhaev, and Zeller mysteriously disappear Access Denied- CIA are attacked by Pollesky's special forces Evil has it's cost- Price and Macmillan travel to USA to assist the Americans. Pollesky escapes with Zeller and Zakhaev. CIA traces Zakhaev to Chenobyl. All Ghillied Up-Re-rendered mission from CoD4 One Shot, One Kill- Re-rendered mission from CoD4 Evacuation- AC130 protects the escaping Macmillan and Price Old Friend's- Kamarov, leader of the Russian Loyalist is called to help with the evacuation I Owe You One- Kamarov and Loyalist are successful Belongings- CIA,CSF,SAS join together to kill Pollesky Time to Return- CIA,CSf and SAS arrive in Berlin, Germany Once and For All- Price and Torso chase Pollesky No Escape-CHOICE MISSION: Choose whether to play as Finland and kill Pollesky, play as Paesar and kill Zeller, or play as Price and hunt down Zakhaev. Soap- Years later, John "Soap" MacTavish arrives and joins the SAS with new recruits Griffen, Polar and well-known crowd favorite Gaz.(Real name: Gary Anthony Zackery "G.A.Z")